


How to Stop Sibling Rivalry

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy hates being the newest toy for the Potter boys to fight over, so he decides to make them see each other in a new light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Stop Sibling Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elfflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/gifts).



> Written for Kinky Kristmas 2011. With love to uniquepov for the beta, and kitty_fic for handholding duties.

"Shut up, James." Teddy heard Al speaking as he approached the kitchen.

"Shut up, James," James parroted with a rather ridiculous sounding voice.

"Teddy said he'd come shopping with me. We're going to the apothecary and he has no interest in going to some stupid _Quidditch_ game." Al sounded angry.

"Quidditch is not stupid," James retorted. "Just because you're only interested in Potions, like some cook, rather than a proper wizard."

"I AM A PROPER WIZARD!"

"I am a proper wizard."

"Would you stop that?"

"Would you stop that?"

"It's really fucking immature."

"So is that sort of language, little brother. Hey! Did you just hex me?" James sounded rather indignant.

"For Merlin's sake," Teddy muttered, pushing the kitchen door open. "That is ENOUGH!" Both Potter boys froze and looked at him. "How did Harry put up with you after you learnt to talk?"

"Well, he loved us," Albus said.

"Just like you do," added James.

"I'm not so sure about that anymore."

"What?"

They both sank into seats and looked across at him with matching puppydog expressions, that they'd perfected when they were still toddling and he'd been roped into playing with them while the adults sipped coffee and talked about grown-up things.

But he was immune these days. He loved them both and wanted to be with them, but if they couldn't get along, then all his time was spent refereeing rather than enjoying their company. Their plans for today were just the latest example: Teddy had planned a trip to the apothecary in the morning, knowing that Al was working on an improvement to Wolfsbane that was being funded by the Remus Lupin Foundation. The Quidditch match didn't start until after lunch. In an ideal world, they would have all gone together to both Diagon Alley and the game. However, the world was far from ideal, so his plans had accommodated both of them. Now, though...

"You know something, guys? I'm not some toy for the two of you to fight over. At the moment, it feels like all I'm doing is acting as a prop in a war of one-upmanship that has been going since Al was born. I don't enjoy feeling like I don't matter to you, except as a way for you to hurt each other. So, I'm going out for breakfast, and I won't be home before dinner. Don't worry if I don't come home; I'm not yet sure that I want to."

He ignored their voices calling from behind him and walked straight out the door.

 

After wandering around Muggle London for a while, knowing that neither man would find him there, his feet finally turned up at Malfoy Manor. He followed a house-elf into the library and found all three occupants of the Manor on the sofa by the fire. Harry was curled in Blaise's arms, fast asleep by the looks of it, with his feet on Draco's lap. Draco was clearly reading the latest _Charms Quarterly_ , lightly stroking Harry's foot between flipping pages. Blaise was also reading, his chin resting amongst Harry's messy hair. It was a scene of domestic tranquillity that Teddy could only dream of.

The house-elf cleared its throat and Draco looked up.

"Teddy!" His voice stayed quiet, and it was obvious he was trying to not wake Harry. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to get out of the house."

Blaise snorted, but kept his eyes on the page after a brief nod. Draco was more sympathetic. "Yeah, those Potters are hard to put up with, aren't they? Do you need to talk about it?"

Teddy just nodded and his favourite cousin carefully moved Harry's feet off his lap and padded towards the door. Harry didn't even stir. "Come on. We'll go to my study. Harry was up all night at a stake-out, so we're trying to let him sleep."

In the study, Draco ordered tea and spoke of work and the weather as they waited for it to appear. Once they had been served the house-elf disappeared and Draco hit him with a serious look. "What's going on?"

"They're driving me batty, Draco. It's like I'm the favourite stuffed animal that's being tugged on by two two-year-olds and is about to be torn in half."

"Well, you did go and fall for brothers."

"But, well, they don't act like brothers. Not like I'd imagine brothers would act, anyway. They're constantly bickering; they never want to spend time together. I just don't think this is going to work, and all I want is the peaceful home life that you have with Harry and Blaise."

"Well, it wasn't always like this for us. Blaise and Harry were just like Al and James when we first got together. You were too young to remember, but the rows they used to have..." Draco sounded almost nostalgic. "They both saw themselves in a relationship with me, and never saw the possibility of building one with each other."

"What did you do?"

"He acted like the demanding little bitch that he is," Blaise said from the door.

"Harry?" Draco asked.

"Shower." Blaise walked into the room as Teddy smiled at the shorthand they had with each other, like they knew each other so well that they didn't need full sentences. Blaise turned back to Teddy. "He stomped his foot and swore he wouldn't touch us unless we did what he said. Then he told us to kiss."

"Among other things," Draco muttered under his breath, causing Teddy to blush.

"Well, that's all good for you, but Harry and Blaise aren't brothers."

"Are you trying to tell us you've never imagined them together?" Blaise asked with a leer. "Never imagined red hair mingled with black? James' Beater's body pressed against all of Albus' slim muscles? Never imagined the younger brother pounding into James until he can't seat his broom the next day?"

Teddy's face now felt like it was on fire, because he _had_ thought it, so many times; had wanked to those images in the shower, in fact. "James fucking Al's face so that impudent mouth can't even beg for release," he murmured. Blaise hummed his approval and Teddy buried his face in his hands. This was leading to insanity.

"Harry will kill you if he hears you talking about his sons that way," Draco told Blaise.

"Then we won't let him hear." Blaise waved a _Muffliato_ into existence and turned his attention back to Teddy. "I am telling you this because I love Harry, and he loves his sons and wants _them_ to be happy, but I will deny ever saying it if I'm asked. You want to get those boys into bed together. Make them understand that making each other happy is just as much fun as making you happy. They're brothers, there'll always be bickering, but they'll see that there are better ways to be."

"But –"

"Harry has certain," Draco paused, searching for the right word, "Muggle sensibilities, which he's passed on to you. But pure-bloods look at things differently. We're so interbred, so used to marrying cousins, or even siblings if there is no one else suitable, that it's easy to accept, as long as it's discreet. If there's no chance of pregnancy, then no one has a problem with what we're suggesting."

"So I should-?"

"Take charge, Theodore. For their sakes, as well as yours."

Teddy smiled his thanks at Draco. "I'll give it a go."

"Take the Floo from here. And Merlin go with you, young man." Blaise gave him a bit of a push towards the fireplace and he took the hint and waved over his shoulder at them as he stepped through to the small house he shared with Al and James.

He found his lovers sitting in front of the fire, at opposite ends of the sofa and angled away from each other. They were both still in sleeping pants, a Weasley jumper pulled on to protect against the cold, and James was flipping angrily through a magazine while Al stared blankly at the newest Potions book he'd bought last week. However, they both looked up as he stopped spinning and stepped into the room.

"Teddy!" they both said.

"You can't let that git –"

"You should just ignore –"

"Stop! Be quiet or I'm walking back out and I won't bother coming back. I'm not going to continue on living as the prize in your war against each other." This shut them both up quickly. "Now, didn't you both have plans for this afternoon?"

"The game's no fun without company."

"And I didn't much feel like going shopping after we upset you. We _are_ sorry, Teddy."

"Yeah. What can we do to make it up to you?"

Teddy's imagination supplied the image of James on his knees swallowing Al's cock down. He looked into James' worried eyes and knew it was the perfect time to strike.

"I did have an idea." They both looked at him eagerly. "I think the two of you should do what I say for a little while."

Al sniggered. "Like your slaves?"

"Make your bed and cook you dinner?"

"Something like that."

Al and James shared a glance before they both nodded. "So we start with dinner?" Al asked.

"No. You start by coming with me."

He walked up towards his bedroom – neutral territory – assuming that they'd follow. Sure enough, they filed in and stood awkwardly at the door while he flopped onto the bed and stared at them. He wasn't sure that they'd ever been in his room at the same time before.

"I want you to kiss," Teddy said.

"What?" They both jumped away from each other, so that suddenly they weren't even within touching range.

"I'm being serious." Teddy moved so that he was kneeling at the edge of the bed. "Do you know how often I've dreamed of seeing the two of you entwined? When I wank, it's to images of you with your cocks in each other's mouths. I want to see you pressed together, one hand around two cocks. I want James to hear the way you moan, Al, and I want you to hear him scream your name."

Teddy unfastened his jeans and pulled out his cock, which had begun to harden while he talked. The bulge that showed clearly in Al's sleep pants told him that he had _that_ Potter's attention, at least.

"See how hot it makes me, just to talk about it?"

He took a moment to coax his cock to full hardness, watching James' eyes on him the entire time. When his erection jutted hard and proud from his body, he flopped back onto the bed and covered himself with a pillow. He glanced across at Al and grinned.

"You think it's hot when I do it?" he asked James. "Look at him."

James obediently looked to his side and saw that Al's sleep pants were pushed under his cock, and his hand was wrapped tightly around the thick length. And Al wasn't looking at Teddy; his gaze was directed straight at James – more specifically at the bulge that was starting to tent his pants – and there was lust in his eyes.

Despite where the Sorting Hat had placed them, Al had always been the one to show more courage in these sorts of instances, and he was the one who stepped forward and tentatively put his hand at the back of James' neck. James' eyes hadn't left Al's lips and they both hesitated for a long moment, neither one wanting to make the first move.

Teddy grinned. "I dare you, Jamie."

Of course, that was enough – James had never been able to turn down a dare. He closed the gap and Teddy watched, fascinated, as the two brothers fought for dominance. The kiss was a battle, with James using his height and Al his stubborn will to get an advantage. Then Al stepped closer and as soon as their hips brushed, the kiss gentled. James' fingers had found their way into Al's hair and a moan echoed around the room.

They pulled apart, and Al rested his forehead on James' shoulder as he struggled for breath.

"Touch him, James," Teddy said. "He's hard for you already."

"Teddy." James' voice sounded strained and Teddy wondered if he was pushing too hard.

"Please, James," Al said, pressing his hips forward. "Want this. Want _you_."

Teddy groaned at the simple words and James reacted as well, pulling Al's hips tight against his own and kissing him again. Teddy watched Al begin to thrust against his brother, hands threading into the ginger hair as he wrapped a leg around James' hip.

"Fuck, you two are hot."

James broke the kiss with a chuckle that turned to a moan as Al pressed kisses to his neck and jaw.

"Didn't I tell you to touch him, Jamie? I thought you were going to do what I said."

James sent him a smile that was starting to look debauched and wrapped his hand around Al's cock. Al's hands fisted in James' jumper, before he realised his time could be better spent pushing it up. They broke apart for a second and Teddy smiled as two toned chests were revealed. Al immediately bent his head and licked across a nipple.

"Harder, Al. He likes a little pain there."

Al grinned and began sucking in earnest. James groaned and pushed his pants down, not caring as they fell to his knees. One large hand pressed both cocks together, the one similar physical characteristic the brothers had. The two columns of flesh were practically identical, except for the colour of the hair they nested in. James' hand began to move and Teddy remembered that this was one of the fantasies he'd confessed to earlier. One of his fantasies, played out in front of his eyes. He felt the pressure building in his cock, and wrapped his hand around it hard, before he lost control.

"Stop!" he said. Time for everyone to cool down. "You should join me on the bed."

"Feeling left out?" Al asked as he stepped fully out of the sleep pants and crawled onto the mattress.

"Not at all. You should just be more comfortable when you do this."

"Do what?"

"Suck each other off."

"You don't want to join in?" James asked.

"No. Just watch. Watch all my fantasies come to life in front of me."

"What other fantasies have you had?" Al pushed James down as he asked the question, straddling James' face and taking the hard cock in his mouth.

"This is my fantasy," he said. "The three of us in bed and happy together. Seeing you bring each other pleasure. I want you to experience Al's mouth on your cock, James. Feel how good it is when he flicks his tongue just so." James groaned and Teddy wondered if Al had done just that. "I want you to feel how tight James' arse is, and how good it feels as it ripples around you and he screams your name. I want you to see in each other what I love in you."

He flopped back on the bed, knowing he was getting too soppy for a moment when his cock was jutting hopefully from his pants. He stared at the back of his eyelids for a moment as he took a deep breath. It was just that they were so important to him, these Potter men. He might threaten to walk away, but he couldn't really do it.

The mattress shifted and warm bodies pressed on either side of him. They didn't say anything, just pressed hips against him and tangled legs and dragged their lips across his flesh, but each touch said _want you_ and _love you_ and _more._

"What's next?" James murmured against his ear, and Teddy turned his head to kiss him. "Do you really want Al to fuck me?"

"Yes," Teddy gasped as hands pushed his trousers down his thighs. "Shift up. Let me prepare you."

James straddled his chest and Teddy reached blindly for the vial of lubricant before Al poured the oil over his fingers.

"Let me help," Al murmured and James moaned his assent.

Teddy held his breath as he and Al each carefully pushed a finger into James' arse. "You could help by kissing there, Al. Licking his arse."

When he felt Al's tongue near his finger, he drew it out and sat back.

"Teddy," James said on a gasp.

"I want to watch tonight. I want to watch you touch yourself, Jamie."

James collapsed onto his side, wrapping one of those large hands Teddy loved so much around his cock. Al shoved James' leg forward and bent once again to his feast.

"Fuck, Al. You feel so good. Please, oh Merlin, please!"

"Don't come yet!" Teddy's command echoed around the room and James immediately let go of his cock. He was biting his lip so hard that Teddy was sure he'd see blood soon, but by Merlin, he wasn't going to orgasm too soon. "Is he ready, Al?"

Al sat up and licked his lips, that familiar grin on his face. Al's arm was still moving and Teddy could see the muscles of James' thighs quivering with tension.

"Yeah. I think he's ready."

"I want you to fuck him, then."

"With pleasure," Al said, grin seeming to widen even further.

James started to settle on his knees, but Teddy held out a hand. "On your back."

James fell onto his back and hooked his hands behind his knees, exposing himself fully to Al's fascinated gaze.

"Fuck."

Teddy could only agree with Al's assessment. He watched Al pull a pillow under James' hips, then press the thighs even wider.

"Ready, Jamie?" Al asked, and Teddy liked that their eyes were focused so completely on each other. He shifted so that he could watch that beautiful cock breach James' body and smiled at the identical quiet gasps.

James' hand started moving and Teddy slapped it away before he reached his cock.

"Not yet."

There was a light thump as James' head fell back against the mattress, and Teddy watched his hands grasp restlessly against the sheets as he struggled to obey Teddy's command.

"Kiss him, Al. Then you'll be sure to get the angle right."

Al braced himself against the bed and gave James a searing kiss that broke quickly as Al hit the right spot. James was a screamer, and the "oh, fuck!" that echoed through the room was exactly the sound that he made when his prostate was under assault.

Teddy straddled James' head, pushing his cock between the two brothers, and was pleased when they didn't need to be told what to do. The two tongues were scorching on his flesh and they were fighting, as they always did. But this time he could look down and see the smiles curving their lips as they duelled, and Merlin knew this was a much better use for their mouths than the damned arguments. _This_ type of fighting, he could get behind.

"You two are so goddamned sexy, you know that?"

Al pushed himself up and captured Teddy's lips for one long heartbeat, before he bent and finally sucked the cock into his mouth. Teddy groaned as he was suddenly surrounded by the warm, moist heat, and in a rare moment of co-operation between the Potter boys, James turned his attention to Teddy's balls, which were rapidly tightening.

He pulled back, wanting his boys to be looking at each other when the pleasure overtook them.

"Touch yourself, Jamie," he said, as he took himself in hand.

"Oh, thank you," James moaned as his arm began to move rapidly. His other hand grabbed the back of Al's neck and tugged him down into a kiss. Teddy watched their hips slam against each other, James pushing up to meet every stroke.

Al's lips moved to caress James’ jaw, neck and chest as James began to lose control.

"Feel so good, Al, so good inside. Fuck me, please, fuck. Don't stop, don't stop, don't-" The word became a wail and Teddy saw Al's eyes go wide as the muscles surely clenched around every inch of him. His mouth opened in a silent scream and Teddy felt his own orgasm rip through him at the sight of this fantasy fulfilled.

"Fuck," he gasped at exactly the same time as Al and they both shared a soft chuckle.

There was some movement then, bodies shifting and aligning until they were a tangle of limbs with James in the middle.

"That was amazing," Al said finally.

"That was amazing," James echoed.

"Are you copying me?"

"Are you copying me?"

"James, stop it."

"James –"

"This was meant to _end_ the arguments!" Teddy said, frustration growing even through the languor of pleasure.

"Then you should really re-think about your ideas of punishment," James said.

"Yeah," Al agreed. "If this is what happens when we argue, I think we'll be doing it every day."


End file.
